nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Back in Black
|season=2 |number=30B |image=Title-BackInBlack.png |airdate=January 12, 2017 |production=204B |writer=Gloria Shen |director=Chris Savino |guests=Ethan Mora (Rocky) |prev=Suite and Sour |next=Making the Grade }}"Back in Black" is the second segment of the 30th episode of The Loud House. Summary Lincoln and Rusty are working together on a model of the Solar System as their science project, and the latter has brought along his younger brother, Rocky, since their parents are both busy. When Lucy comes by and sees Rocky, she immediately develops a crush on him and attempts to talk to him, even showing him her fake blood recipe, but he ends up running out of the house, too scared to talk back. When Lucy explains to Lincoln that she wanted to talk to Rocky, Lincoln admits that he doesn't really know Rocky that well himself, simply saying that he "just seems like a regular, normal kid." Taking Lincoln's words into consideration, Lucy tries to make herself look like a "regular and normal" girl, eventually receiving a full makeover from her sisters. When Lincoln sees Lucy in her new look, the sisters tell him to get Rocky to come over, with Lynn deliberately destroying his Solar System model so that he has to call Rusty and Rocky over again. As Lincoln and Rusty work on their damaged project, the sisters then set Lucy and Rocky up on a double-date with Lori and Bobby at the Hole in One-derland miniature golf course. Unfortunately, Lucy's attempts to flirt with Rocky only cause him pain, and when she and Lori return home, she tells their sisters that she failed to win his affections. The sisters apologize for trying to change Lucy, admitting they love her the way she is. Lucy goes upstairs to go to bed, lamenting that Rocky doesn't seem to like her, not noticing Lincoln listening in on her. She then calls her pet bat Fangs over, causing Lincoln to drop and break his Solar System model again. The next day, Lincoln goes to Rusty's house to repair their project again. Rocky walks by, covered in fake blood, much to the horror of his older brother, causing him to faint. Upon learning that Rocky thought Lucy's fake blood was cool, Lincoln gets an idea and intentionally breaks his Solar System model again, then tells Rusty that they need to go back to his house to fix it. Later, at Lincoln's house, he asks Rocky to get him and Rusty some sodas from the kitchen. Rocky happens upon Lucy, now back to her normal appearance, and they spark a conversation. Rocky admits to Lucy that he always liked her the way she is, but he was scared to talk to her before because he thought she was too cool for him. The two of them, now mutually attracted to each other, go to look at Lucy's coffin collection and later improve on her fake blood recipe (the sight of which causes Rusty to accidentally wreck his and Lincoln's project again). Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 2, Volume 1: Relative Chaos External links * Category:Romance episodes